Our Story
by Strwbrryluvr
Summary: This is a story about the married life of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Percabeth forever! Rated T just in case. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan-fic so I hope you like it. I will be trying to update frequently so I won't leave you guys hanging. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! THE MORE COMMENTS YOU WRITE, THE BETTER MY WRITING IS, AND THE MORE YOU FREQUENTLY YOU GET STORIES!**

**I don't own PJ!**

Prologue

Percy's POV

When I looked down the aisle and saw her, I wondered what in the world could be more beautiful than her. I answered that one with ease. Nothing. Those magic words finally came out of the preacher's mouth and I kissed her. She kissed me back and I felt like I could stay that way for ages. When we finally pulled apart Annabeth was the first to speak.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl," I said as I grabbed her hand. We ran down the aisle and outside onto the sandy beach where Blackjack was waiting for us.

_I'll always be here for ya Boss._

"Thanks Blackjack, I appreciate it a lot." I said. We got on Blackjack and flew off into the sunset.

Annabeth's POV

I walked down the aisle and saw the handsome young man standing on the end. It wasn't the Percy Jackson I had known all my life. Something had changed. He wasn't the reckless little boy that had messy black hair and fought monsters. No, something was different about Percy today. He still had his beautiful sea-green eyes, but this Percy Jackson had let all his bravery and courage go away for this day. He was just happy to see me and to get married. This is one of the reasons I love Perseus Jackson. And I will love him for eternity.

**Hope you liked my "Prologue." I'll be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the actual first chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Percy quietly shut the door behind him and went into the workroom where Annabeth was working on a blueprint.

"What are you doing Wise Girl?"

Annabeth turned around, saw Percy, and ran into a big bear hug.

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed. "You said you weren't coming home for another week!"

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Percy answered as he brought his wife close to him. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too Seaweed Brain," She kissed him and they made their way over to the couch.

That night Annabeth fell asleep in Percy's arms. He picked her up and moved her to the bed. He crawled in next to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Annabeth," he said before he fell asleep next to her.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Annabeth said as she shook Percy.

"Wa-what time is it?" Percy said ask he sleepily sat up in the bed.

"Its only 10 o'clock," Annabeth said. She shrugged her shoulders.

Percy jumped out of bed.

"10 o'clock? Annabeth, I'm late for work!"

Percy ran into the bathroom and started doing his hair.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "I called you in sick already."

Percy turned around and stared into his wife's beautiful grey eyes.

"You truly are a wise girl," he said as he picked her up and brought her back over to their bed.

"I love you Percy," Annabeth said. She messed with his hair and smiled. Then, she kissed him.

Later that day, the two lovebirds were taking a walk in Central Park when they came across a park. They found a place to sit and they talked. They talked about the house taxes, payments, extras, and the quietness. They talked about Percy's job, and Annabeth even brought up working herself for some extra money. When their chat was over, they headed back to their house and called it a day.

The rest was history.

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I hope it wasn't too choppy. COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	3. Authors Note READ THIS

Hi everyone… I was thinking about not continuing this story. I'm kind of stuck not knowing really where to go in this so I sort of started over. For all of you who do want me to finish this story please let me know over review. I am only going to continue if I get at least 15 reviews from people. If you want the story that bad please tell all your friends to review because it is 15 reviews all from different people.

Thanks.

-Strwbrryluvr

PS, For all of you who don't really care that I end this story, please check out my other story called "Why didn't they tell us?"

(:


	4. Another mandatory authors note

Hey everyone. . again,

Just wanted to say, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but the real reason I don't want to finish this story is that I don't know what else to write about. PM me and give me some good ideas!

~ Strwbrryluvr


End file.
